Legend of Zelda: Sky's Shallow
Legend of Zelda: "Meltdown" While back, I've came across an game cartridge in my attic— it wasn't fancy; it was untitled – nor new. It looked it was in the attic for awhile; the only thing on the cartridge was a logo Nintendo DS (2013 - 2015) scribbled in black sharpie. '' Luckily at the time, I've still had my ''Nintendo DS— and, kept it in my dresser; for the longest time. The old console gave me nestalga: the graphics gave me ol' memories— and, so on. I slowly shoved the game into my DS; and, began to play my game. The title-card for: Legend of Zelda: Sported Tracks appeared on screen. Showing the old cartoon-animation-like art style. "Great for an old DS' game" you'll say. The beginning of the game started normally— you ride on a train with Zelda; to learn about the far-lands long ago... Untill some rather ''unnormal occurred, the game flashed colors – such as: ''red, blue, green, grey, and white. '' I'd figured something was wrong with the game, if it was ''Currupted. ''Knowing its been in my attic for awhile, I'd assume— the game needed fixed. (That could've been a glitch, yet, the game showed no sign of bugs.) Which brings the question: "was this intentional, or simply a glitch?" I'd assume; I'm being paranoid— and settled down for the night.. '''May 4, 2015 Day after messing around with the game, I've came across holes in my walls— tiny holes. Enough to peak inside of my home. I've came a little worried, and unsettled. Usually I'll think "that's just weird, and continue my day", what if: it's by your bedroom's door— drilled through. Enough, to be used as eyeholes – for watching. That's unsettling; if you think... The Inconvenience.. I'm jumping straight into conclusions, the game— no, itself is evil. I swear; ever since I've picked up that game – I experienced misfortune. Which scares me, (badly) I can't stop thinking what it could be. Could it be karma, ''or sometimes far worse? I'm scared straight – ever since I've found that game. Whatever it is, I don't like it. '''May 5th, 2015' 'I'm convinced, something is wrong with my home! Doors slamming, weird moaning, creaky walls, and even loud steps in my attic! I'm freaking out; what do I do!? If its coming from anything— it's that game! I'm going to finish that Hell's pawn of a game, if I can't; I'm done. I'm going to finish that game, once-in-for-all – here I go... Hell's Game... This personal hell of a game, is getting on my nerves. Constant crashes, loud noises, and flashing lights; is beginning to-tick-me-off. "I'm going to finish this hellhole, right now— this game is cheating it's self; and it knows it." I said out loud to myself, while finishing off an boss. Strangely, there's only one boss —he's a ordinary kid, looking in his mid-teenage years. He's taking up my hits, he's using my attack against myself. I'd stabbed him with my weapon, (sword) but, he's just standing still— when; a line of text appeared: which read: ''"Get out, now. This is pointless— you'll kill me easier if you faced me; face-to-face." '' I'd knew it's pointless, and slowly met him in my attic. I'd shut the doors, closed my eyes— and I waited. Placed the cartridge on the floor, and walked away; the last words I'd heard – was: "You made the right choice." '